


The Memory In The Cards

by StorytimeJustice



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, chimera blade
Genre: Coma, Crush, F/F, Fantasy, Love, Magic, Memories, Memory, Murkfoot, Murkfoots, Sad, Valentine's Day, banshee - Freeform, chimera blade - Freeform, starlight, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Relationships: minerva starlight x lasandra waterlily





	The Memory In The Cards

It had been a week since Nova was put out of commission by Giel and Minerva was still sulking at the fact that it was a magic dispelling card that she created that her own father had used to put her brother into this coma. Lasandra was trying to be strong for Minerva but to be honest seeing the man that had saved her life when they were little and had been her first crush lying in a hospital bed having to have food and water forced into him and all she can do is sit there and watch was making being strong very difficult. With that though her and Minerva had grown closer along with everyone else living within Starlight Mansion everyone was grouped with someone at every moment just in case they needed a shoulder and lately Lasandra and Minerva were each other's shoulders. 

Today they were out on a stroll through the ruins of Elkmire Castle as they had been told of a Murkfoot infestation but they hadn’t run into any of the faceless four-armed creatures quite yet. 

“Are you even feeling their magic signature?” Minerva asked. 

“Nah. And I take that you’re not either?” Lasandra replied and just got a head shake in response until suddenly they were moving slowly and heard a piercing screech and a fist went to collide with Minerva but Lasandra threw up a shield around the duo with an Eihwaz rune appearing in the air as a banshee arrived and it looked like roughly twenty murkfoots surrounded them. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Lasandra questioned. 

“You handle the murkfoots and I’ll keep the Banshee busy?” Minerva replied and with a nod the shield fell and the ruins of the castle began to come to life as walls turned into sentient golems and as they went to strike the murkfoot a spell went into effect that Lasandra couldn’t locate that dispelled her golems causing bricks to rain down upon the murkfoots doing barely any damage. As a few murkfoots went towards Minerva who was using a time spell to slow the Banshee and a muffling card to keep her screeching to a minimum. 

Lasandra flicked her hand and remembered a spell used from one of Minerva’s cards and fired out icicles drawing the murkfoots attention and she soon had all twenty back to trying to get to her. Lasandra wove her hand through the air casting a spell she’d seen Araceli do once before and feeling it steadily drain her magical energy as storm clouds gathered before a ring of lightning shot down around her frying the murkfoots and making them disappear but as she went to channel the lightning towards the banshee her spell got dispelled again and she felt like her magical energy was lurched from her body. 

She was able to locate the spell slightly better and went to turn towards the wizard but felt the magic being used again and took off running towards Minerva and throwing herself between Minerva and the Banshee as Minerva’s time and muffling spell disappeared and the Banshee went to slash forwards striking Lasandra’s back but she had used one of the earth spells she had learned from Rose and grew earth spikes on her back causing the Banshee’s claws to shatter. 

“Get out of here Minerva!” Lasandra ordered and felt the spell dispel again and more of her magical energy drain making her stumble before she whirled around and focused on a memory two cards fired out of her one at the Banshee and one at the man getting rid of their spells and Minerva looked on in horror as the card Lasandra summoned was the dispel card used on Nova. With it though the Banshee disappeared and the man collapsed to the ground knocked out from his magic being fully drained within the last few seconds. 

Minerva with her tear filled eyes barely caught Lasandra as Lasandra began to collapse from how bad her headache had gotten from remembering such a traumatic memory.   
“I’m sorry Minerva.” Lasandra mumbled into her shoulder as tears slipped from her eyes as well. 

“It’s alright Lasandra. You saved me and I appreciate it. I understand why you had to do it. That guy was using dispel magic right?” Minerva asked and Lasandra nodded slightly. “He was also a summoner and summoned the Banshee and the murkfoots.” Minerva stated as the two held each other close and laid back into the grass. 

“So you saved me and completed the job and had to relive the memory. I should’ve been able to protect myself and sense his magic but once again I let someone I love down.” Minerva added. 

“You didn’t let me down I did all of that on my own you didn’t force my hand. I remembered you telling me that was your only card that couldn’t have its magic cancelled out so it’s what I had to do. Besides I love you too and I didn’t tie in a bad memory to those cards, I tied in a good one. I used the memory of you first showing me them after Starlight Mansion had rebuilt itself. You were so excited to have found them and that you created your own spell, something that would help you be as strong as everyone else because you could never see that you are as strong as everyone else. You were excited to the point that you were stumbling over your words and that was the moment I realized I liked you Minerva.” Lasandra mumbled back and felt lips press against the top of her head. 

While most would see this as an unusual first date it seems to be quite common for the Starlight family and other heroes.


End file.
